CatDogula
CatDogula is an episode and special in season 3. In this episode Dog becomes a vampire from ticks and Cat must cure him and other vampires. Characters *Cat *Dog *Nosferacho *Peruvian Ticks *Winslow *Rancid *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Lola *Mervis *Dunglap *Mr. Sunshine *Randolph *Eddie Plot In the first scene Cat and Dog prepares to cut a pumpkin. Cat uses a knife and Dog uses a spoon to cut it. After this Dog cuts a gaping hole in the pumpkin, while Cat carves a traditional jack-o-lantern face in his side. Dog breaks through the pumpkin when he is excited for costume time. He goes into a chest in the living room, dressed up as "Count Dogula", with Cat dresses as "Duke Ahanamoku". Winslow appears in a Disco Dan outfit and tells CatDog that he is going to a private party. On TV a news broadcast shows vampire cows with tiny puncture marks in their necks. The vampire cows became zombies where they chase Randolph. Dog becomes afraid while Cat thinks its a well made fake news report. The next scene Lola in a witch costume sees the report of bloodless cattle. She goes outside of her tree and uses her binoculars to look at Nearburg, where she observes a shadowy figure moving across the city. The next scene in Nearburg Rancid tells an angry crowd that there is a vampire problem in Nearburg and seeks to stop it. He throws wooden spikes to the crowd to arm them where he and the crowd attempts to hunt the vampire. In CatDog's house Dog hides under a black cloth afraid of the vampire. Cat tells him that it is fake and tells him to go before all the candy is given out. In excitement, Dog runs out of the house and begins trick-or-treating around the neighborhood in Nearburg. The scene shifts to Lola using the binoculars. She found what appears to be a bat but is actually a swarm of the Peruvian vampire ticks desiring to get all blood in Nearburg. Alerted, Lola seeks to stop the ticks. The next scene CatDog appears, deciding how to get back home. Dog picks the shortcut through the graveyard. The ticks, looking at CatDog, decides to attack them. Dog sees the swarm afraid but Cat thinks that he is too afraid without being aware of the swarm. Soon the ticks began to bite Dog's neck when Cat's hula skirt fall off. When the ticks approach Cat they smell his garlic necklace repelled but they move to a different target. Cat walks with the basked while Dog undergoes transformation into a vampire. After his transformation he tries to bite Cat but bit his garlic necklace. Cat realize that Dog becomes a vampire where he becomes afraid of him. He gets shocked by lightning and gets attacked by Dog. When Cat uses his necklace to to Dog Dog is weakened, pleading for help. Soon Dog then sees the angry mob seeking to kill vampires but Cat takes him hiding into a tree behind them. When Dog talks loud on drinking blood, Shriek hears him and tells the angry mob that the vampire is in the tree. The angry mob strikes the tree but Dog turns into a bat and flies with Cat out of the tree into their house. The angry mob saw them and chases them to their house. Midair CatDog found Lola flying but Dog attempts to get her blood but Cat intervenes him by placing garlic near his nose. As a result Dog has difficulties in staying in one personality between his original self and his vampire form. CatDog and Lola goes into the latter's home for shelter. In Lola's tree home Lola tells CatDog a story told from her grandmother about the Peruvian vampire ticks. She explains about a large vampire tick named Nosferacho terrorizing the mountains. She also reads a book on how Dog's vampire condition can be treated, where says that to cure one infected by the Peruvian Ticks is to drench, dip, or dunk them into garlic juice., before the 12th stroke on Halloween or else the victim becomes a vampire forever. Cat and Dog wanders how they can get garlic juice but Lola tells them about an abandoned garlic factory that can hold the answer. When CatDog and Lola gets out of the tree the angry mob appears and were about to attack them but Nosferacho appears, claiming that Dog becomes a minion of his. Lola flies away but Dog loses his mind as Nosferacho interferes him. Cat tells him to turn into a bat which he did, and flies away with Dog. The ticks swarm and bites the Greasers, scaring away the rest of the angry mob. Eddie appears, asking if the Greasers are vampires and wants to be one. Cliff curls him like a ball and throws him, with the Greasers becoming bats and fly away, ignoring Eddie. CatDog and Lola flies into the garlic factory from above. In midair Dog says "blood" several times before attacking Cat. Lola tells him to eat it. Cat refuses but Lola puts his necklace into his mouth to eat it. When Dog recedes his vampire state he and Dog falls. Lola soon carries Cat with her feet onto his head but part of his skin got ripped and Cat and Dog falls again. CatDog lands into the entrance of the factory but Dog loses consciousness. Nosferacho appears with vampire forms of Nearburg residents. Lola distracts Nosferacho and his minions while Cat enters the factory. As they enter Cat locks the door behind him and searches for garlic, where only found one. Soon Lola appears as a vampire where she chases CatDog but Cat eats the garlic and his breath made her fall. CatDog went to the attic but they found Nosferacho and his minions, where they would bite Cat. Eddie appears but Cliff tosses him out of the factory. Cat goes out of the window outside and climbs to reach for the giant garlic atop the factory. Cat touches the giant garlic where it falls down through the factory. Cat realizes his mistake and Nosferacho roars at him, knocking Cat and Dog down where the giant garlic fell through. They fell down to the ground, where soon Cat discovers that the giant garlic is on a giant machine where it can turn to juice. Cat throws Dog like a hook into the switch, where they fell while moving the switch. The machine powers itself, activating the long unused equipment. Cat climbs where the juice is poured. At the stroke of 12, he taunts the vampires as the garlic begins to turn to liquid. Every vampire-turned characters in their bat form turn into their regular forms. Dog wakes up and throws Nosferacho but starts to attack Cat as a vampire. The former mob yells "Bite him" for Dog to bite Cat. The garlic begins to drip but the machine went off when Lube trips on the cord, but he puts it back on, much the vampires doom. The garlic juice drenches the vampires and breaks the barrel it fell into. The vampires have return to normal as a result of the garlic juice. Dog thanks Cat for saving him and the ticks have also lost their vampire abilities but they claim they still to suck blood and went away. Winslow enters the factory, wondering what happens in the place. Dog tells him the entire story as a vampire. Winslow says that a "kid in a really good wold costume" bit him. He shows his bite marks on his right leg to Cat, Dog and Lola where he transforms into a wolf, scaring the other characters as they are seen running out of the factory. Trivia * The title is a play on Dracula. * According to an interview with Steven Banks, this episode changed a lot during production. * When Dog loses his consciousness as a vampire, he mutters the names of famous actors who played as vampires. * Character costumes in the episode: **Cat wears a costume of Duke Kahanamoku, though his costume is actually comprised of a hula skirt and a garlic necklace. **Dog wears a Dracula costume. **Lola wears a witch costume. **Rancid Rabbit wears a traditional Alps costume. **Cliff wears a gladiator costume. **Shriek wears a costume of the Bride of Frankenstein. **Lube wears a crudely made mummy costume. **Mervis wears a milk carton costume covering most of his body. **Dunglap wears a pirate costume. **Mr. Sunshine wears a Frankenstein costume. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials